


Don't Tell Rhaegar

by Dragon_and_Direwolf, TheScarletGarden



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Illustrated, Incest, Jonerys, One Shot, Original Artwork, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, incest is wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: A smutty one-shot based on the prompts "Let me see" from TheWolvenStorm and "Kiss #58: Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed" from anon, with original artwork by the talented dragonanddirewolf.





	Don't Tell Rhaegar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolvenStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvenStorm/gifts).

> Writing by TheScarletGarden. All the stunning art was made by Dragon_and_Direwolf. You can find more of her awesomeness on her [Tumblr](https://dragonanddirewolf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Betaed by LustOnMyFingers. ❤️

"Don't tell Rhaegar," she started one day while they chilled in his room as they often used to. "But I got a tattoo last week."

"Sweet," he commented with a low whistle. "I was _not_ expecting that."

"Yeah, it was kinda impulsive, but what can I say, I don't regret it. Blame Missandei, she talked me into it," Dany shrugged, violet eyes focused on the screen of Jon's tv, hands pushing buttons frantically on the joystick of his PlayStation.

"Dad is going to freak out," he laughed, casting her a cheeky grin. Rhaegar Targaryen was a strange man, for he could be extremely progressive and a staunch conservative at the same time, depending on what the topic was. He wasn't a fan of body modification.

Since Jon's grandparents died when he was very young, Rhaegar had been like a father to his younger sister Daenerys, who was of an age with his own kids. Too bad that she had a rebellious streak that drove Rhaegar absolutely crazy.

And Jon as well, but not exactly in the same way.

He forced himself to look away from her enticing form sprawled on the carpet, white teeth teasing her pink plush lips restlessly as she focused on beating his arse at the game.

"That's why you have to keep your mouth shut, Jon," she glared at him.

"What if he spots it?"

"Nah, unlikely," Dany shrugged.

"Why, where did you get it?"

"In a place that's not your concern." Jon could swear he saw her smirking for a fleeting moment, and his curiosity grew tenfold.

He put the game on pause as soon as he died for the umpteenth time, shifting to look intently at her.

"What?" she asked defensively when he didn't stop staring.

"Where did you get it, Dany?"

"I told you it's not your business. It's unlikely you will ever see it anyway," she smirked.

"You wouldn't have told me about it at all if that was the case."

"Now you wound me, Jon," Dany whispered in mock indignation. "We never had secrets, you and I, that's why I told you."

"Somehow I highly doubt that as well," he squinted at her, trying to ignore the teasing smile she wore.

"Are you curious, Jon?" she asked with an almost devilish grin.

"I won't deny that I am." He shifted even closer to her, pinning her under his attentive gaze. "Let me see, Dany. You know that I can keep a secret."

"Can you now?" she asked, her voice dropping dangerously low, those violet eyes boring into his own with a frightening intensity, pupils wide and blown. A sudden surge of blood rushed straight to his groin and he shifted slightly, trying to adjust himself so that she wouldn't notice.

Judging by how her gaze fell right to his crotch, he didn't think he had been successful. "Dany-" he began, voice thick and hoarse, not entirely sure how he was going to justify that. Instead, surprising even himself, he repeated the same request. "Let me see."

Dany's eyes were fixed on his, almost hypnotizing him, as her hands teased the hem of her shirt higher and higher. "Are you sure, Jon?"

"Let me see," he repeated, gulping when she pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it aside on the carpet. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"See, Jon," she began, slender fingers coming up to tease one perky boob, lightly caressing on the still-inflamed area around the three reptilian figures that now graced her pale skin. "I've always been fond of dragons."

"Aye, I know," he murmured thickly, mesmerized by the gorgeous sight before him.

He slowly raised a hand as if to touch her, almost unwillingly so, stilling at mid-air. Dany grasped his hand, placing it on her tit and giving a gentle squeeze. "Take a fucking hint, Jon," she whispered, sounding somehow sultry and annoyed at the same time.

She didn't have to say that twice. Their lips crashed together as he pulled her closer, the warm heat of her naked skin washing over his despite the shirt he still wore.

He had wondered what her lips would taste like for such a long time he was even ashamed to admit for just _how_ long. They were as sweet and soft as he had imagined, moving against his own with that raging passion that always seemed to direct all of her actions.

Jon's hands kept wandering over her naked skin, stirred by the delicious moans she was pouring into his mouth. Those moans grew louder when his fingers skimmed over her taut nipple, just above her new tattoo.

She stilled for a moment, but then he felt a hand dipping inside his pants, soft fingers boldly grasping his hard cock and rubbing it torturously slow.

"Dany-" he gasped.

"I've seen the way you look at me, Jon," she murmured, her eyes fixed on him as she kept stroking his length. "It drives me crazy."

"I have not-"

"Don't. Lie," she whispered, nipping at his lip. The sweet sting and pull of her teeth on the soft flesh only riled him further. Jon's hands wrapped around her hips before he stood, pulling her up with him.

They moved around blindly, her legs wrapped around his waist and their mouths ravaging each other, tongues clashing, lips bruising. He stumbled on the carpet as he tried to reach his destination in the corner of the room, and then inadvertently elbowed the bedside lamp and made it drop on the ground. They both stilled at the noise, panting heavily, listening for any sign that it had alerted someone in the house to come and check what was happening in his room.

The silence stretched for a few uncomfortable moments, but everything seemed quiet downstairs. In a second, their lips were on each other's once again, his hands squeezing her arse, hers dipping and tugging possessively at his curls.

Jon tossed her on the bed rather unceremoniously, lunging right after to deftly pull her shorts and panties down to her ankles and onto the floor. She yelped at the suddenness of his actions but didn't move to stop him. When he glanced back at her face, she was observing him with an intrigued grin.

"Alright, then, no more lies," he promised, pushing her legs open. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time." Dany arched her back against the mattress, spreading her legs even farther open, offering to him the sight of her cunt, the folds glistening with her arousal. How many times had he tried to imagine what she looked like without any clothes on? He bent between her parted legs, eagerly dipping his nose in her scalding heat, giving her a long slow lick, finally tasting her.

"Oh, fuck!" she loudly moaned, hips bucking against his face to seek more of the touch of his mouth. Jon stopped in his tracks, though, a cold shiver rushing down his spine. "Hush, would you? If dad hears us we're _fucked_," he growled against her cunt.

She just nodded, clamping her hands over her mouth, and tossed her head back on the pillow when he resumed his task. _Gods_, it felt surreal to have her wet and eager on his bed and under his tongue, the reality of her far surpassing the guilty dreams he often had in the loneliness of his room at night. The tangy smell of her arousal was like a drug. When he shifted to suck on her clit, she let out a wail so loud her hands couldn't muffle it, her limbs trembling under his touch.

He swiftly lunged forward, desperately moving to kiss her, hoping that it would conceal the sound of her orgasm. "Hush, love, hush," he cooed, observing as she opened her dazed eyes, the hunger still visibly there. Dany pulled him down to kiss him again, lightly biting at his lips.

"Inside me," she urged, tugging at his clothes. "Now."

If ever there was a request he couldn't possibly deny, that was it. They both frantically worked to get him as naked as she was, and soon he was above her again, hard cock stroking against her wet folds, slowly pushing inside, her nails digging in the flesh of his arms, of his back, spurring him to pick up his pace.

It was wrong, he knew. They weren't supposed to do this, they were family, but as she writhed and panted beneath him he couldn't find it in himself to care enough to stop. His desire for her had been a well-guarded secret for a very long time, or so he thought, for she had read the signs anyway. Instead of leading to her being disgusted by him it led to her being a whimpering mess on his bed, her tight walls fluttering around his cock in a way that made his vision go white.

"Dany-" he grunted on her neck, hips bucking against her own, his thrusts growing slower and deeper. That slight sting of guilt grew even weaker, entirely drowned out in the sounds of their lovemaking, of her whimpers and moans of pleasure. They were possibly the most beautiful sounds he ever heard, finally pushing him over the edge.

It took a while to regain his senses, but he slowly came back to himself, sounds and smells and sensations working their way back into his addled brain.

When Jon opened his eyes again, Dany was watching him with wide eyes and a soft smile on her face, fingers lazily trailing over his beard. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't tell Rhaegar," she grinned at him, the light from the window illuminating her from behind, making it look like there was a crown of gold on her head.

"I wasn't planning to. He would skin us alive," he laughed, surprising even himself with how little he cared.

Dany bent over to place her lips on his once again but stopped just shy of his mouth. There was a mischievous glint in her violet eyes, her breath teasing his awaiting lips. "For our little secret, then," she whispered before finally closing the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this fic, please leave a comment! Your love and support are what helps me transform my spite for D&D into creativity fuel.
> 
> Now and always, fuck canon.


End file.
